just LOVE you
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Tentang Siwon si murid baru jatuh cinta pada Kibum,   Just read/ SiBum fanfiction/ hope you like it


…

**Siwon PoV**

Udara Seoul, Korea Selatan langsung menerpaku begitu aku turun dari pesawat. Meskipun aku ini orang Korea, tetapi ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di negara ini. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Berlin, Jerman namun karena ada urusan bisnis ayahku terpaksa kami sekeluarga ikut ayahku ke Seoul. Dan inilah aku, di Seoul yang benar-benar asing buatku.

Aku meletakkan barang bawaanku dikamar. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Besok hari minggu, bangun pagi lalu setelah itu ke gereja.

Selamat malam semuanya.

**Siwon PoV end**

…

**Super Junior Fanfiction**

**Silent Love**

**By**

**Arisa Adachi**

Casts : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum and others

Warn : BL, typo

Disclaimer : SuJu milik SME, yang review ni ff dapat membernya, silakan pilih sesuai selera *hehehe*

Terinspirasi dari Korean gay short film 'Boy meets Boy'. Hope you like it! disini tolong bayangin Kibum kayak di MV Wonder Boys ya atau nggak kayak di Attack on The Pin-up Boys *sama aja kalee*…^^v

**Enjoy!**

…

Minggu pagi yang cerah, Siwon sedang berjalan menuju gereja terdekat dari rumahnya. Hari ini ia pergi sendiri karena keluarganya pergi ke gereja yang lain. Kenapa terpisah? Entahlah, hanya ddangkoma yang tahu (?).

Siwon menatap bangunan gereja didepannya, bangunannya lumayan artistic. Kembali Siwon berjalan hendak memasuki gereja itu, sebelum… brugh

Siwon membalikkan badannya ketika merasa ada yang menubruknya dari belakang. Seorang namja yang sangat manis, rambutnya terlihat lembut, wajahnya pun terlihat innocent dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger disitu. Namja itu terlihat memegang sebuah novel, mungkin karena serius membaca novel itu jadinya dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang lain. Novel apakah yang membuat seorang Kim Kibum begitu serius membacanya? Jangan-jangan novel dewasa? *plaak* oh lupakan…

"Mi-mianhae" ujar namja itu dengan muka agak merona.

"Tidak apa" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum. Walau lahir dan besar di Berlin, Siwon tetap bisa berbahasa Korea *applause buat Siwon oppa*

Namja itu balas mengangguk, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Siwon. Sementara Siwon hanya memandangi namja yang perlahan mulai memasuki gereja.

Bahkan ketika kebaktian dimulai, entah kenapa Siwon tidak juga bisa melepaskan pakaian namja itu, err… maksud author… tidak juga bisa melepaskan pandangan dari namja itu. Namja manis berkacamata itu duduk di deretan kursi paling depan, sedangkan Siwon di deretan kursi yang kelima. Cukup jauh memang, tapi meski begitu entah kenapa Siwon tidak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dari punggung namja itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan pada saat kebaktian.

…

"Choi Siwon imnida…"

Hari pertama Siwon di sekolah barunya, Super Junior High School. Sebuah sekolah paling terkenal se-Seoul. Siwon menyapukan pandangannya pada seisi kelas dan didapatinya semua yeojya di kelas itu memandanginya sambil tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Siwon biasa saja, paling juga balas tersenyum dengan yeojya yang kebetulan bertemu padang dengannya. Tentu saja Siwon biasa saja, dia sudah bisa menerima sikap seperti itu sewaktu dia di Jerman dari yeojya-yeojya yang berada disana. Siwon kan cakep…

Pandangan Siwon terhenti pada seekor namja *plak* seorang namja yang terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu dengan serius. Siwon tersenyum lembut.

'Kita bertemu lagi…'

"Nah, Siwon-sshi, kau duduk dengan…" pak guru terlihat meneliti kelas, melihat kalau-kalau ada bangku kosong, dan pandangannya terhenti pada… "Cho Kyuhyun! Berapa kubilang untuk tidak main game di kelas!" teguran guru itu sontak membuat perhatian Siwon teralih ke seorang namja yang terlihat kelabakan akan sesuatu. Berusaha menyembunyikan PSP-nya mungkin…?

"Nah kau bisa duduk dengan Kyuhyun-sshi, Siwon-sshi"

Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan kea rah namja berambut pendek itu.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun imnida… salam kenal ya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Choi Siwon" balas Siwon sambil membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya aku tahu, kau sudah menyebutkan namamu di depan kelas tadi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kembali PSP-nya dan melanjutkan game yang tadi dia pause-kan.

"Pak guru sudah bilang jangan memainkan game di kelas, Kyu"

"Heh, murid yang baik itu harus berani melanggar perintah gurunya"

Siwon tidak tertarik untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya melantur itu. Perhatiannya kembali teralih kea rah namja berkacamata tadi yang sekarang terlihat serius memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan.

"Itu namanya siapa?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat asyik dengan game-nya.

"Itu apanya?" balas Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari author *plak* dari game maksudnya.

"Lihat tanganku! Jangan game saja" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sambil mendengus, dilihatnya jemari Siwon menunjuk kea rah seorang namja berkacamata.

"Namja berkacamata itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan dari Siwon, "Kenapa kau mau tahu tentang dia?"

"Tidak apa, mau tahu saja" jawab Siwon cepat.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia menatap Siwon dengan tajam dan dingin, "Namja itu pacarku"

"HEEGH!"

"Ehem, Siwon-sshi, bisakah anda tenang!"

Siwon tersentak melihat kea rah guru dan kemudian dia merasa malu karena ternyata satu kelas memperhatikannya dengan wajah heran.

"Aiish, tidak perlu berteriak sampai seperti itu kan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah agak meringis.

"Dia serius pacarmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, menurutnya tampang Siwon yang pabbo itu terlihat lucu, "Tentu saja bukan, kau ini gampang sekali dibohongi ya?"

Siwon hanya menghela napas lega. Tapi setelahnya Siwon langsung heran dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia malah jadi lebih tenang begitu tahu kalau namja berkacamata itu bukan pacar Kyuhyun?

"Jadi… siapa nama namja itu?" Siwon mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Emm… siapa ya? Aku hanya ingat marganya, kalau tidak salah marganya Kim, tapi namanya aku lupa"

"Lupa? Bisa-bisanya kau tidak ingat nama teman sekelasmu"

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu! Dia itu anaknya pendiam sekali, wajar kan aku tidak tahu namanya?"

"Pendiam?" Siwon mengalihkan wajahnya kea rah namja itu, "Kelihatannya memang pendiam sih"

"Kalau tidak tahu namanya ya tanya saja" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum evil-nya.

Belum sempat Siwon menyahut tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berteriak, "OI KIM-AH! SIWON INGIN TAHU SIAPA NAMAMU! SEPERTINYA DIA TERTARIK PADAMU!"

Oh God! Ingin rasanya Siwon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, sudah dua kali dia dipermalukan oleh Kyuhyun. Bisa dirasakan oleh Siwon kalau kini seisi kelas memandangnya heran dan pandangan kecewa para gadis karena Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia tertarik pada namja berkacamata itu. Selain itu namja berkacamata itu juga melihat kea rah Siwon dengan wajah terkejut. Sepertinya di kelas ini yang bermarga Kim cuma dia.

"Untuk Siwon-sshi, namanya Kim Kibum, lalu…" pak guru menoleh marah kea rah Kyuhyun "sudah kubilang jangan buat keributan di kelasku Cho Kyuhyun! Berdiri di koridor sekarang!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Kyuhyun segera berdiri, Siwon sempat melihat Kyuhyun menyelipkan PSP putih itu ke kantongnya. Sudah pasti dia akan memainkan itu di koridor nanti, hmm, dasar evil.

Mata Siwon masih memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu dan kemudian tanpa sengaja Siwon bertemu pandang dengan namja berkacamata yang bernama Kim Kibum. Siwon tersenyum canggung, dia merasa image-nya sudah hancur sekarang di depan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali memperhatikan papan tulis.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis, 'namanya Kibum ya' batin Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis.

…

Siwon berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor yang masih sepi pagi ini. Sesekali dia mengingat-ngingat tentang materi hari ini yang sudah dipelajarinya tadi malam. Siwon memang anak rajin yang selalu belajar mempersiapkam materi untuk besok tiap malam, tak heran dia jadi pintar begitu, tidak seperti author yang pemalas, padahal sebentar lagi UN.

Siwon mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela. Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang hangat, Siwon bersyukur Tuhan masih mengijinkan dia hidup untuk melihat pagi yang indah ini. Tapi mungkin masih ada lagi yang harus disyukuri Siwon, yaitu… brugh… ya, namja yang kini lagi-lagi menubruk Siwon dari belakang adalah satu hal yang harus disyukur *author juga pasti bersyukur kalo ditabrak ama kibummie*.

"E-eh, Kibum-ah, selamat pagi"

Namja yang bernama Kibum itu terlihat salah tingkah, dia membetulkan kacamatanya yang tadi agak goyang karena tertabrak punggung Siwon tadi, "S-selamat pagi" balas Kibum.

"Kau serius sekali ya membaca novelnya? Sampai menabrakku dua kali"

"Eh? Dua kali?" Kibum menatap Siwon dengan wajah kaget yang di mata Siwon dan author terlihat sangat imut.

"Iya, dua kali" Siwon mengacungkan dua jarinya, "yang pertama waktu ke gereja, kau tidak ingat?"

Wajah Kibum terlihat kaget plus merona. Menabrak dua orang yang sama, dari arah yang sama dan karena alasan yang sama. Aiish… memalukan sekali…

"Mian" ucap Kibum pelan masih dengan wajah memerah, membuat Siwon ingin me-rape Kibum di tempat *ooww… Siwon oppa pervert~* lalu setelah itu ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon hanya diam menatap punggung yang perlahan menjauhinya.

…

Dua bulan berlalu sejak Siwon pertama kali tiba di Seoul dan di dua bulan yang sama jugalah Siwon mengenal Kibum dan pada akhirnya jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu. Hanya perasaan Siwon atau apa, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Kibum menghindarinya.

"Selamat pagi Kibum-ah" ucap Siwon pagi itu ketika ia melihat Kibum baru menutup loker sepatunya.

Kibum mengangguk, "pagi juga Siwon-ah" lalu setelah itu berlari meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja.

Siwon hanya menghela napas melihatnya. Dua bulan ini percakapan diantara mereka hanya saling bertukar salam, kalaupun ada yang lain maka tidak akan lama. Percakapan yang hanya sampai 3-4 kalimat, lalu setelahnya Kibum berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kyu, sepertinya Kibum membenciku"

Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan game-nya sontak mengalihkan wajahnya ke Siwon, saat ini sedang waktu istirahat dan kedua namja cakep ini sedang berada di atap sekolah, "kenapa begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi setiap kudekati dia pasti langsung menghindar" kata Siwon sambil meletakkan dagunya pada lututnya yang ditekuk, lalu kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya dan wajahnya dibuat sesedih mungkin. Siwon jadi terlihat seperti anak tiri yang terbuang.

"Coba tanya padanya kenapa dia menghindarimu"

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jengkel. Kyuhyun memang sudah tahu tentang perasaanya pada Kibum, tapi bisa-bisanya dia memberi saran begitu.

"Kalau ditanya begitu Kibum tidak mungkin menjawab 'kan? Kalaupun menjawab paling juga dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa" balas Siwon.

"Kan belum dicoba"

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya, berbicara dengan Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan waktu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Kibum?" Siwon nyaris saja mengeluarkan bola matanya lantaran perkataan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Kalau bicara yang jelas dong!" sentak Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak? Mungkin saja Kibum menghindarimu karena dia menyukaimu dan dia takut kalau dekat-dekatan denganmu membuatnya salah tingkah, bisa jadi 'kan?"

Siwon terdiam, apa yang dibilang Kyuhyun memang masuk akal, "Tapi, kalau mengatakan perasaanku padanya…" Siwon menerawang sambil menatap langit, "entahlah, aku masih belum bisa…"

"Jangan membuang waktu begitu Siwon, selagi target berada dalam wilayahmu kau harus mencoba untuk mendapatkan target itu, kalau menunda-nunda belum tentu akan dapat kesempatan seperti itu lagi hingga akhirnya kau bakal game over"

Siwon memandang jengkel pada Kyuhyun, "itu teori game kan?"

"Memang teori game sih… tapi bisa digunakan di saat-saat seperti ini kan?"

Siwon hanya diam. Pikirannya sedang mencoba mengolah kata-kata Kyuhyun, dan yahh, menurutnya Kyuhyun benar.

"Aku akan bilang pulang sekolah nanti" ujar Siwon mantap sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengepalkan tangannya ke atas "Fighting" ucapnya pelan.

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Sekolah sudah kosong sedari tadi. Kyuhyun juga sudah pulang. Lalu apa yang dilakukan seorang Choi Siwon di halaman belakang sekolah? Oh, tentu saja dia sedang menunggu Kim Kibum yang hari ini kebetulan piket kelas.

"Maaf lama" Siwon membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara Kibum dibelakangnya.

"Sebelumnya maaf karena sudah menghambatmu pulang"

Kibum menggeleng pelan, "jadi ada apa kau menyuruhku ke belakang sekolah?"

Siwon terdiam, dia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Well, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia mengatakan perasaanya pada seseorang.

"Ne, Kibum-ah mungkin kau piker ini aneh, tapi…" Siwon menarik napas "apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini adalah sungguh-sungguh"

Kibum memandang Siwon tidak mengerti, tetapi dia diam saja dan membiarkan Siwon melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Siwon menarik napas lagi. Kata 'fighting' dia ucapkan berkali-kali dalam hatinya, "Kibum-ah" Siwon berujar mantap, matanya menatap Kibum dengan tajam, "Saranghaeyo"

Selanjutnya hening. Siwon masih menatap Kibum tajam, sementara yang ditatap balik menatap tidak percaya.

"S-siwon-ah, apa yang…"

"Aku serius Kibum-ah, jadilah kekasihku"

Kibum terdiam, matanya sibuk melirik kea rah lain, "Mian…" Kibum mulai menjawab, "Aku… tidak bisa"

Rasa kecewa memenuhi dada Siwon, ini pertama kalinya dia yang mengajak orang lain bepacaran dan langsung ditolak.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang kau sukai? Atau… apa kau membenciku?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Aku tidak sedang menyukai orang lain, aku juga tidak membencimu, aku hanya… tidak bisa"

Siwon tidak mengerti, tidak bisa kenapa?

"Mianhae, Siwon-ah" ujar Kibum dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon hanya diam, dia tidak berusaha mengejar atau memanggil Kibum.

Kenapa Kibum-ah…?

…

Dua hari berlalu setelahnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu kalau Siwon ditolaknya hanya bisa menghibur saja, sedangkan Kibum? Siwon merasa kalau Kibum jadi semakin menghindarinya.

"Siwon, nanti malam kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka berada di kelas saat jam istirahat.

"Ada, kenapa?"

"Nanti temani aku ya?"

"Ke?" Siwon balas tanya

"Akan kuberitahu nanti, pokoknya jam sebelas aku ke rumahmu"

"Jam sebelas? Kenapa selarut itu?"

"Apa boleh buat, memang hanya jam segitu bisanya"

Siwon hanya mengiyakan, dalam hatinya dia penasaran sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau ke tempat seperti apa sampai harus jam 11 malam.

Siwon berdiri di depan tempat yang disebutkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa. Betapa tidak, saat ini ia berada di sebuah klub malam khusus gay, terlihat dari nama tempat itu 'Gay Night Club'. Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang sarat agama berdiri di tempat seperti ini. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Siwon, kita ke dalam"ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"K-ke dalam! Tadi kau bilang kita cukup menunggu di luar saja?"

"Tadinya begitu, tapi orang yang ingin kutemui berada di dalam dan dia tidak mau keluar"

'Orang yang ingin ditemui Kyu berada di dalam tempat seperti ini? Sebenarnya Kyu ada apa sampai berurusan dengan orang yang berada di dalam klub malam ini?'

Siwon sebenarnya tidak mau masuk, tapi dia lebih tidak mau lagi berada di tempat seperti ini sendirian. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dalam.

Asap rokok yang tebal dan bau alcohol yang menyengat, itulah yang Siwon dapatkan di klub malam ini. Tidak hanya itu, Siwon juga melihat sesame pria saling berciuman liar di ruangan itu. Siwon sendiri memang gay, tapi dia bukan gay seperti itu yang bisa-bisanya bermesraan di tempat begini. Kalau memang mau bermesraan mungkin dia akan mengajak Kibum ke hotel atau ke rumahnya.

'Aiish…kenapa jadi Kibum?' Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghalau segala pikiran jorok dan kotor yang mulai bertebaran di kepalanya yang berisi lagu-lagu rohani dan ayat-ayat al-kitab.

"Mana barangnya?" Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah sofa. Terlihat beberapa namja sedang minum-minum disitu, salah seorang namja yang sepertinya warga asing menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini game terbaru dari negaraku, kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan ini sampai minggu depan akan kuberi game yang lebih seru lagi" ujar namja itu.

Kyuhyun memandang kotak game itu sambil menyeringai, "Yang begini sih tiga hari juga selesai"

'Jadi ini semua tentang game?' Siwon memutar matanya bosan, Kyuhyun benar-benar seorang maniak game. Tanpa sengaja mata Siwon menubruk pada satu sosok namja yang dikenalnya.

Sosok namja itu terlihat memakai sehelai kemeja putih tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya lalu untuk bawahannya dia mengenakan hot pants hitam yang sangat pendek. Namja itu terlihat bersenang-senang diantara enam pria dewasa. Sekali-kali namja itu berciuman liar dengan salah satu dari pria-pria dewasa itu. Pria-pria itu juga kadang menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja ataupun hot pants yang dipakai namja itu, membuat namja itu terkekeh geli.

Siwon tidak mungkin salah. Namja itu memang teman sekelasnya.

Itu adalah Kim Kibum.

**tbc**

…

*lari-lari gaje ke Kibum-oppa* miaaaaaannn oppa… saia gak bermaksud bikin oppa begini, tapi apa boleh buat… hiksu, hiksu…

Readers yang sudah membaca terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict nista ini. Dan maafkan saia yang sudah membuat kibum oppa jadi nista begini.

Saia gak mau ngomong apa2 lagi, silakan ripiu fict nista ini yaaa?

Oh ya… kalo ada reader yang tau mv tebaru sj-m kasih tau saia yaaa? Soalnya saia lagi falling in love ke Zhoumi ne…

Ne… akhir kata… ripiu yaaa? Kalo gak ripiu kibum saia rape lho *dibantai siwon*

^.^v


End file.
